


your tongue is what?!

by markyongmixtape



Series: the adventures of markhyuck and mark’s split tongue [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), but theres a catch, he has a split tongue, mark just eats donghyuck out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Donghyuck meets Mark at a club, and doesn’t notice anything unusual until they kiss and he feels one too many tongues.





	your tongue is what?!

**Author's Note:**

> warning!!! mark has a split tongue so if ur uncomfortable with that pls leave now!! other than that enjoy <3

“You have a what?” Donghyuck asks as Mark pulls him towards the grimy bathrooms of the club. After grinding on each other for the good part of thirty minutes on the dance floor, both of them were sexually frustrated and Mark had decided to take them to somewhere more private.

Mark says something, but Donghyuck can barely hear it over the ear-deafening music surrounding them.

“A flipped… ton?” Donghyuck makes a face when the words come out. That didn’t sound right.

But Mark has already pulled him into an empty stall and connected their lips, and any thoughts of what Mark could’ve said leave his mind as the warm heat of his mouth envelops him and leaves him dizzy. 

Donghyuck opens his mouth slightly when he feels the press of something warm and wet against his lower lip. He moves his tongue outward, but jerks in shock as he feels… two tongues? 

That can’t be right. Donghyuck pulls away, breathing heavily, and his stomach jumps at the sight of Mark gasping. Donghyuck’s eyes trail down, and finally lock on Mark’s tongue. No,  _ tongues _ . No, one tongue with two tips?

“A split tongue. I already told you on the way here.” Mark deadpans, a barely there fond expression on his face, and Donghyuck mentally facepalms, though the sight of Mark’s tongue seriously does things to his insides. He never thought he’d be into that kind of thing, and even though he met Mark roughly two hours ago, a split tongue on him is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“I… I couldn’t hear you earlier.” Donghyuck stammers, his focus wavering as Mark’s hands travel down his waist and on his ass.

“If you’re not into it we can stop.” Mark says softly, his hands slipping away, but Donghyuck grabs them quickly, returning them to their position and connecting their lips again, mumbling, “It’s hot.”

And this time, now that Donghyuck is more aware of his split tongue, everything is ten times more hot, the way both tips of the tongue glide across his lower lip. It’s so  _ different _ , but Donghyuck has never loved it more.

Donghyuck whines when Mark pulls back, but tilts his head back in content, letting out a breathy moan when Mark’s lips connect with the underside of his jaw, nipping at his skin but licking over his bites, the sensation of his tongue making Donghyuck’s mind reel.

“C- Can you-  _ oh _ , eat me out? Please?” Donghyuck moans out, so desperate to feel Mark’s tongue on his hole. 

Mark groans into Donghyuck’s neck.

“ _ God,  _ yes, I can.” Mark spins him around, pressing him against the stall door, hastily pulling down his jeans.

Donghyuck tenses in anticipation, feeling Mark draw away for a second, before jerking in surprise when he feels Mark’s lips on his thighs, kissing and biting over the soft skin. The electrifying sensation has Donghyuck whining, his hands clawing to find support but finding none, so he reaches back to thread his fingers through Mark’s hair, squeaking in surprise when he finally feels Mark’s tongue lap over his hole.

Getting eaten out is an experience, but  _ goddamn _ , he never ever wants anyone else to eat him out if they’re not Mark.

Mark turns his head sideways so that both tips of his tongue are licking over his hole, and his saliva slowly allows him to pry inside. Donghyuck cries out at the pleasure sparking up his spine, his head leaning forward and hitting the stall door. His leaking cock moves against the cold metal, and something about the sensation feels so  _ good _ , his hips unconsciously rutting against it, leaving his mind dizzy with pleasure.

But then Mark starts sucking over his hole while thrusting his tongue in and Donghyuck chokes on a desperate moan, clenching his fist against the stall door.

“Mark,  _ nngh,  _ faster, more,  _ please. _ “ Donghyuck sobs out, so far gone that he doesn’t even know what Mark is doing anymore, too caught up in the way Mark eats him out like he’s starving,  _ groaning _ because he’s enjoying it, and that’s the biggest turn on for Donghyuck, knowing Mark enjoys it as much as he does.

“Mark,  _ Mark _ , stop, I’m gonna come.” Donghyuck gasps, trying to struggle out of Mark’s grasp, but Mark makes a dismissive sound, eating him out with more vigor, sucking harder and thrusting his tongue faster, and Donghyuck’s mind goes white at the overwhelming sensation, his muscles seizing with each body-gripping feeling of pleasure. He can’t stop the high-pitched whines and whimpers leaving his mouth, unable to do anything but cry for Mark, moan for him to go faster.

Mark’s hands grip his ass tighter when Donghyuck tries to wriggle away, his hold bruising but it feels so  _ good,  _ and Donghyuck hopes there are marks left over afterwards.

“I’m gonna come,  _ Mark,  _ don’t stop, don’t stop.” Donghyuck can’t stop blabbering, salty tears running down his face and blurring his vision as his body seizes up and Mark hums, sucking harder. Donghyuck’s free hand grips his cock desperately, fisting it rapidly and choking on a sob as his body seizes and he comes all over his hand in spurts, soiling his chest and his hand and gasping wildly, coming down from his high. He hears Mark let out a guttural groan, probably because he was jerking himself off, before it’s silent for a few seconds. Mark stands up and spins Donghyuck back around, both of their chests rising and falling rapidly from coming down from a quick high.

“You, uh,” Donghyuck can’t meet his eyes, “Kinda got the short end of the stick, I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Mark noses his cheek softly, locking gazes with him and Donghyuck won’t lie and say his heart didn’t do some stupid cheesy shit at that, “It’s okay. Besides, next time, my dick is gonna be up your ass.”

Donghyuck blanches at Mark’s straightforwardness but his ears catch on the words  _ next time _ .

“Oh my god,” He buries his face in Mark’s neck, embarrassed, “But yes, definitely next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt @markyongmixtape  
or cc!: curiouscat.me/subbyrenjuns


End file.
